Talk is Cheap
by Emiko Nabile Gale
Summary: AU Oneshot, possibly OOC. Phoenix and Edgeworth have been friends since elementary school and their feelings warm up because of an uncoming high school dance. What will happen on the night of the dance? Phoenix/Edgeworth Dahlia/Iris.


**I do not own Ace Attorney or any of the characters, but if I did I would fix Trials & Tribulations since that is my least favorite Ace Attorney game.**

**Authors note: Hey ladies and gentlemen, I am back and I bring you guys...another oneshot. I'm really sorry for this, but my writing has indeed improved since the last time I posted. And I have become a big Ace Attorney fan. (Seriously, this series is just amazing.) I also have became a big yaoi/shounen-ai fan so I'm sorry if my followers aren't. I have grown to adore Phoenix/Edgeworth and grown to dislike Phoenix/Iris. This is my first time ever writing a boy/boy romance fanfic, and this fanfic also has twincest. I have my fingers crossed, I hope I did alright for my first try.**

**And if the following pairings offend you, please leave. You have been warned.**

* * *

Class is now over at Maroon High School, and the students either walked home, waited for their parents to pick them up, or rode the bus. But even though home was the desired destination for these students, the front of the school was still filled with high school kids. Two fifteen year old boys sat on a wooden bench away from the after school chaos, their names are Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth. Phoenix had jet black spiked hair and wore a royal blue t-shirt and shorts. Miles on the other hand had lovely groomed silvery hair, and was dressed refined. He was the only boy in school who wore a cravat. The two have been friends since they were in the second grade and always sat together after school waiting for their parents to pick them up, they enjoyed this time of the day.

"Wright, are you sure you'll be ok at the dance, you're a bit, socially awkward," said a nervous, concerned Edgeworth.

Phoenix felt like Edgeworth was being awkward, he hasn't really said much for the past 20 minutes since they got to their usual spot, it made Phoenix a little upset. "I'm surprised you're even coming to the dance in the first place Edgeworth, you don't like school dances."

Phoenix's suspicion made Edgeworth nervous, he grabbed a water bottle out of his book bag and drank some of the water, swallowing hard.

"I, just want to keep a watchful eye out for you," Edgeworth whispered.

Phoenix smiled, which shocked Edgeworth. "It will be fun Edgeworth, it's not like the ceiling will fall on top of us during the dance, But still, I'm really lucky to have a friend like you-"

"-Feenie," cried a gentle voice.

Edgeworth felt his heart drop a little after hearing that voice. A beautiful fourteen year old girl with ebony black hair appeared from behind a tree.

"Hey Iris, what's up?" Phoenix asked politely.

Iris blushed, "I wanted to talk to you about the school dance on Friday."

Edgeworth drank some more water to help him keep his composure, he wanted to groan right now. He didn't consider Iris a bad person but he could never shake this negative feeling he had around her, especially when she was around Phoenix.

Phoenix was completely oblivious to Edgeworth's current facial reactions. "What do you want to ask?"

Iris placed her hands behind her back and crossed her feet. "I was wondering if you could-"

"Iris!" Cried a cold voice.

A girl with ruby red hair appeared from behind the same tree Iris was hiding behind, she was Iris's twin sister Dahlia.

"Dahlie," Iris said, shocked.

Dahlia had a blank expression on her face, but she was glaring a little as well.

"Our step mother has came to pick us up," Dahlia said bluntly.

Iris felt sad as if something precious to her broke, she hesitated for a moment.

Dahlia's stare turned darker, "Iris!"

"...Ok," Iris muttered, and so they left, leaving the two boys behind.

Edgeworth's mind was at peace now, so much that he smirked a little. Phoenix, on the other hand, was a bit sad that Iris left abruptly.

"Lovely ladies, aren't they?" Edgeworth said, slightly sarcastic.

Phoenix giggled, "Yeah, they are."

"Iris," Edgeworth paused a little, this was painful for him to say, "seems to be infatuated with you-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cried a very loud and dramatic voice.

Someone crashed into Phoenix and Edgeworth from behind, and both of them fell to the ground. Phoenix and Edgeworth turned to see who attacked them, but they weren't very surprised when they found out the person who attacked them was their "special" friend, Larry Butz. Larry had a shocked expression on his face and he was broken down in a nervous sweat.

Phoenix covered his face with his hand due to slight annoyance, and for some reason he was covering his left knee with his other hand. Edgeworth stared at Larry's petrified state, then he crossed his arms and tapped his finger, which was a non-verbal way to ask Larry for an explanation.

"NICK! You can't go to the dance with my sweet Iris because I was gonna ask her to the dance !" Larry yelled.

Phoenix blinked, "Larry, I didn't ask iris to go to the dance with me, and she didn't ask me."

Just then, an idea rose to Edgeworth's mind, a pleased smile formed on his lips. "But, if you wish to ask Miss Hawthorne to the dance, by all means, do so."

Larry was very surprised, "R-Really?!"

Phoenix smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yes Larry, I give you a fighting chance."

Larry, now filled with confidence gave his signature thumbs up. "OK! I'm going to head to her place and recite a scene from Romeo and Juliet!"

And with that, he charged off.

Phoenix giggled for a moment, but then he groaned slightly due to pain.

"Wright! Your knee is bleeding!" cried Edgeworth.

Phoenix looked at his hand and saw a bit of ruby blood on his hand, and on his left knee little by little blood was escaping an open wound.

Edgeworth grabbed his handkerchief and used the remains of his bottled water to wet it, then he pressed it against Phoenix's wound.

Phoenix blushed slightly, "Thanks Edgeworth."

Edgeworth looked up and stared into Phoenix's eyes, which caused both boys to have chills. Phoenix's eyes sparkled at the sight of Edgeworth's worried eyes. This was one of the few moments where they were so close. They tried to keep their distance due to the fear of being judged. But nobody was around as far as they knew, the moment was all their's.

Phoenix decided to break the silence by saying something sentimental. "You know Edgeworth, Iris is a nice girl and all, and I know I'm missing out opportunities to ask one of the most beautiful girls to the dance, but I'd rather spend time at the dance with you, I just hope I don't catch a cold on the day of the dance."

Edgeworth blushed, "If you can't come it would be quite lonely."

Edgeworth reached out his hand for Phoenix, Phoenix smiled and took Edgeworth's hand.

"If I'm not there I'm sure your fan girls will keep you company," said Phoenix.

* * *

On the night of the dance, disco lights floated around the room, music blared, and romance was in the atmosphere. Phoenix and Edgeworth entered the school building in fancy tuxedos, but when they got to the entrance of the gym they both felt nervous and uneasy.

Edgeworth forced himself to calm down, for Phoenix's sake.

"Shall we go in?" Edgeworth asked.

Phoenix nodded, and as they opened the door there were flashing lights and dancing students. They wanted to bust a few moves and express themselves on the dance floor but the truth is they were not experts on dancing and they didn't want to make fools out of themselves. Instead the two boys sat in the chairs that were away from the dancing. They couldn't have a usual relaxing talk because the music was too load, but to ease the boredom Edgeworth decided to politely get fruit punch for Phoenix and him.

As Phoenix waited for his best friend to return, a boy sat next to him. Phoenix was busy daydreaming but snapped back to reality when he realized the boy sitting next to him was Larry, who looked like he was in despair and pitifully drank punch out of a plastic cup.

"Larry, what happened?" Phoenix asked in concern for his hopeless friend.

Larry gulped down the rest of his punch like a man trying to wash away his worries with alcohol. "It's Iris, she didn't accept me or reject me, and to top it all off, she isn't here."

"Feenie, Larry."

It turns out Iris really was at the dance, but why she is seen now is unknown. She was wearing a purple dress.

"Iris! You're here!" Larry got all excited and tried to offer the chair next to him for her.

Phoenix on the other hand, didn't know what to say.

Iris stood her ground, she looked like she was about to break from nervousness.

"Larry, I'm sorry for rejecting you but there's something I really want to ask Feenie," Iris spoke clearly.

Larry went into despair again, he fell back in his chair. "Why Nick? Just Why?"

Phoenix twiddled his thumbs, he couldn't keep good eye contact with Iris at the moment.

Iris cleared her throat and then tried to ask the golden question. "Feenie can I-?"

Iris stopped after she noticed Edgeworth returned, with two cups of punch. Phoenix turned his head to stare at his closest friend. One stare and he already knew the answer to Iris's unfinished question.

Phoenix's lowered his head in sorrow. "I'm sorry Iris, I can't dance with you."

Part of Iris's universe broke after that, she felt like she was going to break down and cry but then she felt her sister grab her arm.

Dahlia glared at Phoenix. "I've heard enough," she barked, "Stay away from my sister you idiot!"

With that, the Hawthorne sisters walked out of the gym. Dahlia took her sister into a place in the hallway where they can be hidden. She pinned Iris against the wall.

"I knew he would break you," Dahlia said darkly.

Tears formed from Iris's eyes, and she sobbed softly.

Dahlia stroked Iris's hair. "You don't need to worry though, because I accept the _love _you have for _me._

Iris's eyes widened upon hearing that.

Dahlia used her cute charm on her own sister. "Your heart will be forever connected to mine, because you do love me, don't you Iris."

It was true, Iris was in love with Phoenix but she also had romantic feelings for her twin sister, but she never thought Dahlia would accept her feelings.

"Y-Yes, I love you, my dear sister!" Iris uttered.

Iris slowly moved closer, she wasn't completely confident about kissing her sister yet. Dahlia took the initiative and pressed her lips against her sister's. An act that began to rebuild the broken parts of Iris's universe.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the gym, a slow dance song played after Dahlia and Iris left. Phoenix felt bad for the heartbroken Iris but at the same time he couldn't ignore the floating lights, romantic music, and couples dancing. Phoenix got off his seat and turned to Edgeworth. "Would you please, follow me, Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth had a handsome smile on his face. "Of course, my dear friend."

Edgeworth gently grabbed Phoenix's hand and the two of them walked into the center of the dance floor, where a majority of the students seemed too busy dancing together to notice Phoenix and Edgeworth's questionable hand holding.

Phoenix and Edgeworth were face to face, feeling nervous and hearts pounding. Phoenix couldn't contain his feelings anymore, his eyes sparkled as he stared at Edgeworth's nervous face.

"Edgeworth, I want to thank you for always being there for me when school life was tough, and I want to tell you that I have fallen for you."

Edgeworth's heart did a back flip. "Phoenix!" This was one of the few times when Edgeworth called Phoenix by his first name.

"I love you Miles Edgeworth!" Phoenix screamed from his heart.

Edgeworth quickly grabbed the back of Phoenix's neck with his fingers. "Wright please, talk is cheap."

Edgeworth locked lips with Phoenix, his kiss caused tears to flow from Phoenix's eyes. The students began to take notice, all of them with shocked reactions. Phoenix and Edgeworth broke their kiss and pressed their heads together.

"Wright and Edgeworth are gay for each other!" A student cried in an immature tone.

The music stopped, and some students started laughing.

"Wright is gay, was there ever any doubt?"

"Oh no! Miles is too hot to be gay!"

The insults and laughter continued. Phoenix and Edgeworth had the urge to punch some students out but decided to keep their composure. They had no regrets. Edgeworth grabbed Phoenix's hand and glared at some of the students.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A familiar ear piercing scream cried out and sent a majority of students into shock.

Phoenix clenched Edgeworth's hand. The scream was like something out of a horror movie, and it came from outside the gym. But everyone knew that scream came from Larry Butz which caused most of the students to leave the gym to see what happened. Phoenix and Edgeworth stayed behind. Now the students decided to poke fun at Larry.

"Did someone rape Butz?"

"Don't flatter him! Butz isn't worth raping!"

When the students got out of the gym they were shocked to see a white faced Larry and the Hawthorne twins, as a lesbian couple.

Iris had her arms around Dahlia. Seeing all the high school students staring at her and Dahlia made her nervous. Dahlia rested her head against Iris's chest, she gave an evil smile to the high school students.

Back at the gym, the atmosphere was once again calm. Phoenix and Edgeworth smiled at each other. Regardless of what happened tonight they couldn't forget that they finally confessed to each other.

Phoenix's grin widened, he hugged Edgeworth and rubbed his cheek against Edgeworth's cheek like a kitten, which made Edgeworth blush.

"Phoenix." Edgeworth said in a pleased tone.

Phoenix stopped and held Edgeworth's hand. "Let's go to my place."

* * *

It was a long walk home, but Phoenix and Edgeworth were walking hand and hand so it didn't matter. And it was a beautiful night. Why waste such a beautiful night at a dance with snobby students? When they got home they noticed Phoenix's 8 year old next door neighbor Maya Fey sitting in a lawn chair in front of her house.

Her eyes sparkled and she was smiles as she dashed toward the fence to greet Phoenix and Edgeworth. But when she noticed Phoenix and Edgeworth were holding hands she got confused.

"Phoenix, Edgeworth...Why are you two holding hands?" The innocent girl asked.

Edgeworth's heart started pounding and Phoenix broke out into a nervous sweat.

Phoenix cradled the back of his head with his free hand, trying to keep his cool. "Well, um, you see Maya-"

18 year old Mia Fey came out of the house after finding out Phoenix and Edgeworth were home. "Phoenix, Edgeworth. You two are home early-," she then noticed Phoenix and Edgeworth were holding hands, "oh my-!"

Mia stood next to her kid sister as she stared at the embarrassed teenage boy couple, she blushed slightly as if she could feel the aura of their love. "I guess you two boys had fun at that dance," Mia uttered.

Edgeworth smirked and stared at the night sky. "The dance was adequate, but I'd rather spend the night alone with my-," Edgeworth paused, "...Special someone."

Phoenix placed his arm around Edgeworth. "Were going to head over to my place now."

And the two male love birds walked off.

"Please come over tomorrow because we're gonna grill some juicy burgers," cried Maya.

Seeing Phoenix and Edgeworth together surprisingly brought joy to Maya's heart. but she was still confused.

Maya looked up to her older sister. "Sis, I didn't know two boys could become, lovers."

Mia patted her little sister on the head. "I'll talk to you about that later Maya."

As Phoenix and Edgeworth got to the door of Phoenix's house they stopped for a moment.

Edgeworth felt a bit uneasy, "Phoenix, I wonder how your parents will react..." Edgeworth pressed one of his hands against his face in worry.

Phoenix kissed Edgeworth on the cheek. "It will be fine Miles. Whenever something went wrong, it never changed my feelings for you."

* * *

**Author's note: Feedback is very much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed the longest oneshot I have ever written. Happy belated Valentines day to my fellow Phoenix/Edgeworth fans. *blows kiss***

**Edit: I apologize for the rape joke in this fanfic, I just imagined Phoenix and Edgeworth in a school full of annoying arrogant kids. (Like I was.) I do not support rape jokes or find them funny. (Ok, I'm not perfect, I will admit there is one particular rape joke that made me laugh hard.)**


End file.
